jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Wikingowie
thumb|225px|WikingowieWikingowie (ang. Vikings) — główni bohaterowie w powieściach Cressidy Cowell i w filmach z serii Jak wytresować smoka. Zazwyczaj ubierają się oni w futra zwierząt, futrzane buty, wełniane spodnie i rogate hełmy. Posiadają dużą wiedzę na tematy dotyczące żeglugi i walki. Ich temperament ucieka się do nieszczerości i upartości, rzadko komunikują się z ludźmi spoza ich plemion. Cechą wyróżniającą wikingów z Jak wytresować smoka od tych realnych jest to, że wykorzystują smoki jako wiernych przyjaciół i druhów. Wygląd Zarówno w powieściach, jak i w filmie przedstawiono bardzo podobny wizerunek plemienia wikingów. Zdecydowaną ich większość stanowią wojownicy. Słyną z potężnej masy mięśniowej i jednocześnie ogromnej siły. Ich głowy są bardzo małe w stosunku do reszty ciała. Noszą grube, futrzane ubrania i zbroje, które po pierwsze chronią przed surowym klimatem, a po drugie stanowią doskonałą ochronę przed atakiem wroga. Niezbędnym, a jednocześnie rozpoznawczym elementem ich stroju są rogate hełmy o wygiętych do góry hakach. Charakter Większość wikingów cechuje siła fizyczna, która pozwala im rozwiązywać wszelkie konflikty. Zwykle są mało wrażliwi i empatyczni, bezwzględnie zabijają swoich wrogów. Tylko nieliczni posiadają zdolność logicznego myślenia oraz empatię wobec słabszych stworzeń. Jednym z takich ludzi jest Czkawka, który doprowadził do zawarcia pokoju między dwoma nienawidzącymi się od pokoleń rasami - smoków i ludzi. Siedziba Wikingowie podzieleni są na klany, z których każdy ma swojego wodza oraz mieszka w określonym miejscu, najczęściej wyspiarskim. Powieściowi i filmowi wikingowie mieszkają w północnej części Ziemi, w okolicach stref podbiegunowych, gdzie przez większość roku panują surowe warunki klimatyczne. Historyczni wikingowie zamieszkiwali tereny wokół morza Bałtyckiego - dzisiejszej Danii, Norwegii i Szwecji. Budują swoje niewielkie wioski na terenach blisko morza i rzek, by choć w niewielkim stopniu można było uprawiać ziemię. Ich domy są jednorodzinne, wysokie, zbudowane z drewna i mają spadziste dachy, pozwalające śniegowi od razu spadać na ziemię, a nie zalegać na dachu. Duże ilości śniegu spadające w tej strefie klimatycznej mogłyby spowodować zawalenie budowli. Domy filmowych wikingów często są ozdobione wyrzeźbionymi głowami smoków i wyrytymi wzorami. Klany Całe plemię wikingów podzielone są na klany, z których każdy zamieszkuje inny rejon geograficzny. Klany te bardzo różnią się między sobą, głównie zwyczajami, tradycjami, głównymi zajęciami i trybem życia. Znane z serii filmów ''Jak wytresować smoka oraz z serialu klany to: *Wandale - główni bohaterowie, zamieszkujący wyspę Berk. Wodzem klanu jest Czkawka, który przejął ten tytuł po ojcu, Stoicku Ważkim; znajdowali się w stanie wojny z Łupieżcami i Berserkami; *Łupieżcy - serialowi antagoniści, znajdowali się w stanie wojny z Wandalami oraz Berserkami; na ich czele stał Albrecht Perfidny. Jak wskazuje nazwa klanu, zajmują się napadami na inne klany i okradaniem ich; zamieszkują Wyspę Łupieżców; *Berserkowie - serialowi antagoniści, znajdowali się w stanie wojny z Wandalami oraz Łupieżcami; na ich czele stał Dagur Szalony Znane z cyklu powieściowego Cressidy Cowell klany to m.in.: *Kudłaci Chuligani - główni bohaterowie, zamieszkujący wyspę Głuplandię; na ich czele stoi Słoick Wielgi; *Zakute Pały - zamieszkują Zakute Wyspy, na czele klanu stoi Przymuł Nieułomek; *Włamywaczki z Moczarów - zamieszkują Moczary Włamywaczek, na czele klanu stoi Biuściasta Berta; *Histerycy - zamieszkują Histerię, na czele klanu stał Zakręcony Norbert; *Morderczy Klan - zamieszkuje Ziemie Mordercze, na czele klanu stoi Morderczy Szaleniec; *Szaleńcy - zamieszkują Szał, na czele klanu stoi wódz Szaleńców; *Wygnańcy (lub Łajdacy) - zamieszkują Ziemie Zakałów lub Łajdację, na czele klanu stoi Alvin Przechera; *Zbirowie - zamieszkują Zbirię, na czele klanu stoi Zbir Okrutny; *Poczciwcy - zamieszkują Poczciwy Kraj; *Oprychowie - na czele klanu stoi Op Oprych; *Ponuracy - na czele klanu stoi Ponury Porywacz; *Durnie z Waldurni - zamieszkują Waldurnię; *Klan Milczących - zamieszkuje Głuszę; *Lawowe Prostaki Miejsce zamieszkania Wikingowie zamieszkują półkulę północną, klimat bliski podbiegunowemu. Zmagają się z trudnymi warunkami klimatycznymi, czyli zimą trwającą przez dziewięć miesięcy w roku. Wszystkie klany znane z powieści Cressidy Cowell skupione są na wyspach Archipelagu Barbarzyńskiego, zaś z filmów i serialu - po prostu Archipelagu. Wierzenia Wikingowie wyznają wielobóstwo. W tej religii każdy z bogów jest odpowiedzialny za konkretną sferę życia, jednak najważniejszym spośród wszystkich bogów jest Thor, odpowiadający między innymi za gwałtowne zjawiska pogodowe. Thor pojawia się jako potężnie zbudowany bóg, mogący zmieniać postać, w filmie Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon. Wikingowie wierzą, że po śmierci zasłużeni wojownicy trafiają do Walhalli. Głównymi bogami są: *Odyn *Thor *Loki *Tyr *Freja Zwyczaje Wikingowie mają wiele charakterystycznych zwyczajów o znaczeniu symbolicznym. Oto poznane z nich: *'Narodziny dziecka' - w powieściach, każde dziecko po urodzeniu zostaje postawione przed Wyrocznią, która ocenia sprawność dziecka oraz nadaje mu imię. Niemowlę uznane za słabe lub niezdolne do walki w przyszłości, powinno zostać zabite lub wygnane. W serialu została pokazana tylko jedna ceremonia oficjalnego przyjęcia dziecka do klanu. Była nią ceremonia prowadzona przez Pyskacza w odcinku ,,Wiking do wynajęcia''. Dzieckiem była siostra Gustava, Hildegarda.'' *'Pogrzeb' - ceremonia pogrzebowa pojawia się w filmie oraz w powieści i jest odzwierciedleniem historycznej tradycji wikingów. Zmarłego wojownika kładzie się na drewnianym statku i okrywa całunem, kładąc na nim także hełm poległego. Następnie puszcza się łódź wolno na ocean, by podpalić go wystrzałem płonących strzał z łuku. Łódź z ciałem była puszczana na ocean, ponieważ wikingowie wierzyli, że tylko dorgą morską, dostaną się do Valhalli. *'Przekazanie tytułu wodza' - uroczystość ta przedstawiona została w filmie. Przyszły wódz klęka przed szamanką klanu, która naznacza go popiołem, rysując symboliczny znak na jego czole. Tytuł wodza klanu przekazywany jest dziedzicznie, przez ojca swojemu synowi. Gdy wódz nie ma syna, prawdopodobnie jego następcą zostaje najbardziej poważany wojownik w klanie. *'Smocze Szkolenie' - cykl lekcji, które przechodzą młodzi filmowi wikingowie. Mają oni za zadanie nauczyć się walczyć ze smokami, by w przyszłości móc jak najlepiej bronić wioski przed atakami tych zwierząt. Prócz tej funkcji Szkolenie ma także wyłowić jednego najlepiej zapowiadającego się wojownika, który może zabić swojego pierwszego smoka na oczach całego klanu. *'Pirackie Szkolenie' - cykl lekcji, które przechodzą młodzi powieściowi wikingowie. Uczą się tresury smoków, a także walki na miecze, atakowania statków wroga i wielu innych czynności, w których specjalizują się wikingowie. *'Święto Thora' - jednym z obchodzonych przez powieściowych wikingów świętem jest uroczystość ku czci boga Thora. Podczas niej organizowane są rozmaite konkursy, a także Końcowy Egzamin Inicjacyjny, w którym młodzi rekruci prezentują umiejętności wytresowanych przez siebie smoków. *'Festiwal Roztopów' - organizowane przez serialowych wikingów zawody, w których udział biorą młodzi wojownicy. Rywalizują między sobą w rozmaitych konkurencjach, a najlepszy z nich otrzymuje medal. *'Tydzień Borka' - obchodzone co roku przez serialowych wikingów święto ku czci Borka Wielkiego, który jako pierwszy w historii spisał i dokładnie opisał wszystkie znane gatunki smoków. Od czasu zawarcia pokoju z tymi stworzeniami one także biorą udział w uroczystościach, prezentując się w stadach oraz pokazach lotniczych. *'Malowanie portretów' - w serialu pokazana została tradycja malowania portretów wodzów oraz ich synów. Kolekcja namalowanych na tarczach wizerunków wisi wewnątrz Twierdzy. Artybuty *'Hełmy' - historyczni wikingowie nie nosili hełmów takich, jak w powieściach czy w filmach. Jednak niemal wszyscy ich bohaterowie noszą na głowach metalowy hełm z przynajmniej jedną parą rogów. *'Bronie' - najczęściej pojawiającymi się wśród wikingów broniami są topory, miecze czy włócznie, a także niezbędne do obrony tarcze. Historyczni wikingowie nie używali łuków, prócz ceremonii pogrzebu, w czasie której dryfujący statek podpala się płonącymi strzałami. *'Statki '- statki wikingów są zwane "drakkar", co dosłownie oznacza "smok". Nazwa wzięła się od smoczej głowy, wieńczącej dziób statku , która odpędzała na morzu duchy i potwory . *'Łyżwy '- kiedy lód skuł jeziora wikingowie śmigali na łyżwach jak zawodowcy. Zbudowane były z kawałka końskiej kości piszczelowej wypolerowanej od spodu i prostego wiązania .Jak u wikingów prosto ale skutecznie. Ciekawostki *Większość wikingów to mężczyźni, jednak są i kobiety. Zaś w klanie Łupieżców nie ma żadnych kobiet. Prawdopodobnie jest ich więcej, niż widać w filmach czy serialu, jednak nie odgrywają one znaczących ról. *Kobiety wikingów miały więcej praw niż w innych kulturachh. Miały prawa do dziedziczenia majątku po mężu , po zmarłych bez potomnych dzieciach a nawet miały prawo do rozwodu . *Historycznie, hełmy wikingów nie miał żadnych rogów, za to posiadały coś na kształt okularów i wokół krawędzi hełma była kolczuga chroniąc szyję .Na co dzień noszono wełniane lub skórzane czapki. Mit dotyczący nakrycia głowy pochodzi od opery Wagnera pod tytułem "Walkiria". *Mimo iż wikingowie pochodzą z epoki średniowiecza, wiedzą, co to piły łańcuchowe. *Pewne przysłowie wikingów brzmi: "Kiedy ci pieką na ruszcie przyjaciół, czujesz ogień na własnej skórze". *Sobota jest dla wikingów dniem "kąpania się". *Wikingowie odkryli Amerykę Północną już 500 lat przed Kolumbem - według powieści Cressidy Cowell, dokonał tego klan Histeryków. *Dzieciństwo wikinga kończy się w wieku 12 lat. *Przed bitwą obrzucali przeciwnika kamieniami i obelgami. Robili wszystko aby przeciwnik tracił morale i robił więcej błędów. Można powiedzieć że byli prekursorami wojny psychologicznej. *Wikingowie stosowali wykałaczki , posiadali znacznie mniej dziurawych zębów niż ludzie żyjący w tym samym czasie. en:Viking Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Wikingowie Kategoria:Pojęcia